peanut butter eggs (and a bunny suit)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: It's Easter time and Roy gets the short end of the stick when celebrating at Oliver and Felicity's.


"Uncle Roy! Catch me!" Tommy Queen shouted, giving Roy about three seconds of warning before he crashed into him.

"Unghh," Roy grunted, catching a five-year-old knee to the stomach.

Tommy grinned and giggled at the noise, "Can you believe my mommy made me wear this dumb vest?"

The miniature version of Oliver Queen frowned and pulled at the collar of the light blue sweater vest Felicity had dressed him in.

Roy laughed and leaned towards his nephew, "Yeah, I can believe it, pal. Wanna hear a secret?"

The boy's blue eyes widened, "Yeah! I wanna know!"

"This shirt?" Roy tugged at the collar of his button down, "Your Aunt Thea picked it out for me and made me wear it."

"Is Aunt Thea your mommy then? How come she makes you wear stuff?" Tommy sighed, looping his arms around Roy's neck.

"Aunt Thea just wants to make sure Uncle Roy looks presentable in pictures," Thea said, coming up behind her husband.

"What's 'sentable?" Tommy's forehead crinkled.

"It means to look nice for something," Roy supplied.

"Oh," Tommy said, "After I look 'sentable can I take off this dumb vest?"

Oliver came out of the kitchen and Tommy practically launched himself into his father's arms.

"If you can sit and take a few pictures for Mommy, then you can change, okay?" Oliver said, shifting the boy to sit on his hip.

Tommy nodded, "Can I have chocolate?"

Thea grinned and produced a Reese's peanut butter egg from her purse, "Like this?"

Tommy's eyes widened and he lunged for the candy, "Thanks, Aunt Thea!"

Thea's eyes sparkled happily as Roy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy Easter!" Lyla called, stepping into Oliver and Felicity's house.

"Tommy!" Sara Diggle darted around her mom's legs, "Look what the Easter Bunny left me!"

She brandished a Nerf gun and Tommy gasped.

"Cool!" He wiggled out of Oliver's arms and dashed out to the backyard with Sara.

Lyla greeted the adults.

"Where's Dig and Aiden?" Roy asked, grabbing the gift baskets that Lyla was holding and setting them behind the couch.

Lyla rolled her eyes, "Johnny is chatting with our darling son in the car. Sar ate one of his chocolate eggs and he's been crying for a solid half hour now."

Thea smiled, "I have a ton of chocolate in my purse. Let me at that boy!"

Roy and Oliver shook their heads as Thea moved as fast as her 7-months pregnant belly would allow her.

"She's been eating Easter candy for the past week," Roy explained, "And now she keeps pawning it off on the rest of us."

Lyla laughed, "Maybe it'll help. Aiden was not in a good mood and combine the fact that he had to wear a button down? Practically World War III in the Diggle household."

"You should've seen Tommy and his sweater this morning," Felicity said, coming in from the kitchen, carrying 1-month-old Maggie in a baby Bjorn across her chest, "Hors d'oeuvres are on the counter."

Oliver took the baby and gave Felicity a kiss, "Sit down and relax. Everything is ready."

She smiled at him, "Okay. Go find John. I made artichoke dip just for him."

"I'm here Felicity," Diggle said, coming into the house hot on the heels of Thea and Aiden, the latter of which was happily munching on a peanut butter egg.

"Look, Mommy!" he held up his chocolate covered hand to show Lyla.

"I see, baby," Lyla grinned, "Did you say thank you to Aunt Thea?"

"Thank you, Aunt Thea!" Aiden threw his little body at Thea's knees, hugging her tightly.

He darted off again, looking for Sara and Tommy.

"Ugh, he is the cutest thing," Thea grinned, resting her hand on her stomach, "I cant wait for them all to meet this one."

Thea lowered herself to sit on the couch next to Felicity.

"I was thinking we could do the egg hunt before dinner," Felicity said, letting Thea lean her head on her shoulder, "That way maybe they'll be a little quieter while they eat."

Diggle snorted, "Yeah, maybe if you say that enough times, it'll come true, Felicity."

The blonde crinkled her nose, "Wishful thinking?"

"We brought the bunny suit," Lyla said, taking Maggie from Oliver's arms and cooing over the infant, "Who's wearing it?"

Immediately, everyone looked to Roy. The youngest man's eyes widened.

"What? No. You want me to be the Easter Bunny?" He shook his head, "Not happening."

"Come on, Roy," Thea grinned, "It'll be fun!"

"Plus," Oliver pointed out, "You're the only one without kids. Sara and Tommy will notice if Digg and I are missing."

Roy groaned, "You all suck. Next Easter, we're rotating. I'll have a kid too!"

"But the baby will only be a few months old," Diggle grinned, "Not old enough to notice if you're gone."

Roy groaned, "Fine. Where's the stupid suit?"

"In the car," Lyla grinned, "Hidden in the well of the trunk."

Thea giggled, "It's just like your leathers."

Roy shot his wife a glare, "It's not and you know it."

He stomped off to Digg and Lyla's car, leaving his family laughing in the living room.

* * *

"Just hide them quickly," Thea said from her spot on the guest bed.

"That was the plan," Roy said, yanking the furry costume over his legs. He finally got into the costume and turned around so Thea could zip it up.

"You look very cute," she offered, a sly smile on her face.

Roy shook his head, "I'm gonna get al of you back for this."

He accepted the oversized basket that held a few dozen stuffed plastic eggs.

"Go get 'em, bunny," Thea cracked herself up as Roy put the oversized head on. He crept out of the room, silent despite the oversized feet.

Diggle and Oliver were keeping the kids entertained in the basement for a while, so Roy could hide the eggs.

But he still had to exit through the kitchen, where Lyla and Felicity were –

"Oh my god!" Felicity yelped, "This is hysterical. I need to take a picture!"

Roy growled, "No photos, Blondie."

Felicity paused in her tracks, "Did you just _growl_ at me? I thought only Oliver did that?"

"Where do you think he learned it?" Thea asked, coming up behind Roy.

"Come on," Felicity pleaded, "One picture? Just you, me, Thea, and Lyla."

Roy turned to look at Lyla through the mesh eye holes, "You too? I thought you would be above this."

Lyla grinned, "Oh no. Sorry, Harper, but this is too funny. Now smile."

Roy refused to smile underneath the bunny head as Felicity took a selfie.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Roy lifted the basket again, "I have to go hide eggs for _your_ kids."

He let the screen door slam shut behind him.

"Felicity, you have to send me that picture," Thea laughed, "I may need blackmail material in the future."

Felicity was already tapping at her phone screen, "Oh don't worry, Thea. I think the Foundry computers might have a new background picture."

* * *

Roy occasionally peeked out form his hiding spot behind the garage, ready to make his mandatory appearance as the Easter Bunny.

As soon as he saw Oliver's signal, he heaved a sigh and hopped out into the backyard.

"The EASTER BUNNY!" Sara shrieked and launched her skinny body at him. Tommy and Aiden were just steps behind.

Roy couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as the three kids shouted over reach other, thanking the Easter Bunny for their baskets this morning and for all the chocolate.

He complained, but this? Spending Easter with his family? This is what Roy had always wanted.

He locked eyes with Thea from across the yard. She was grinning at him, one hand wrapped around her stomach.

_Love you_, she mouthed to him.

He nodded back, his own signal while he was wearing the suit.

Something told him being in the bunny suit every year might become his new tradition.

* * *

**A/N: Happy (belated) Easter to my readers who have celebrated, and Happy (early) Easter to my readers (like me!) who will celebrate on Sunday. **

**This is short and silly, but it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it! Drop me a review and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
